Hiruma ne dors jamais
by Oxytreza
Summary: Hiruma ne dors jamais. Voilà tout.


Pairing : Toujours Hiruma/Sena. Faut renflouer, les gars ! Je m'attaquerais peut-être à des Musashi/Hiruma quand j'aurais lu tous les volumes.

Rating : K+ (Je me ramollis, non ? En six fics écrites ces derniers mois, pas un seul lemon ! Ouh là là…)

Disclaimer : Toujours rien en ma possession. /Se retourne les poches avec un air dépité/

Hiruma ne dort jamais.

Hiruma ne dort jamais.

Même pendant leur marche funèbre, il faisait semblant de dormir. Sena l'avait remarqué une nuit où la douleur dans son genou l'avait gardé éveillé.

Hiruma ne dort jamais, et Sena se demande si c'est une sorte de maladie, ou une sorte de stress, d'inquiétude chronique qui à fait qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas dormir. Ou peut-être très peu. Vraiment très peu, alors.

Hiruma ne dort jamais, même lorsqu'il semble épuisé. Sena a pris soin de vérifier ça.

Hiruma ne dort jamais. Voilà tout.

Et voilà qu'à quatre heures du matin, il ne dort pas.

C'est le bruit du pianotement sur le clavier du Vaio qui a tiré Sena du sommeil. Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, et même si la lampe qui est allumée est dans son dos et ne diffuse qu'une lumière tamisée, il sent ses rétines agressées par la brusque luminosité. Il referme un instant les paupières et les rouvre plus lentement, papillonne un peu.

Le cliquetis des touches se poursuit, imperturbable. Allongé sur le flanc gauche, il faut quelques secondes à Sena pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve.

Ah oui. Un love hotel. Il a dit à ses parents qu'il dormait chez un ami, mais cet « ami » n'emmène jamais personne chez lui et donc, ils passent leurs nuits dans cet hotel, où l'« ami » en question semble plus ou moins connu, ce qui leur permet de rester toute la nuit pour le prix d'une heure. Sena n'arrive pas à définir si c'est bien ou mal. Mal, sûrement, mais il n'arrive pas à se forcer à le regretter.

Une fois le lieu identifié, il se souvient de ce qu'il fait là, ce qu'il a fait pendant les heures précédentes et ce que fait à présent son « amis » derrière lui, assis contre le mur avec son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, et sûrement un chewing-gum dans la bouche.

Hiruma ne dort pas.

Hiruma ne dort jamais.

Sena jette un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, et laisse échapper un gros soupir, ce qui soulève ses épaules et fait glisser un peu le drap le long de son bras.

Le tapotement sur le clavier cesse soudainement, et Sena peut presque voir les longues mains blanches en suspension au-dessus, les yeux étroits en amande tournés vers lui pour juger s'il s'est réveillé ou pas. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

À travers le voile de demi-sommeil qui l'entoure, il se tourne sur le flanc droit et lève des yeux ensommeillés vers le blond. Comme il l'avait imaginé, celui-ci le regarde, les mains immobiles au-dessus de son clavier.

« Tu ne dors pas, fuckin'chibi ?

-Toi non plus. Observe Sena d'une voix pâteuse. Hiruma hausse les épaules. Le brun referma les yeux et murmura :

-Tu ne dors jamais.

Le bruit d'une bulle de bubble gum lui répondit, ainsi que la reprise du pianotement sur l'ordinateur.

Sena rouvre les yeux et les lève de nouveau vers le visage de son capitaine. Puis il lève le bras et est obligé de se tendre vers le haut afin d'atteindre l'épaule droite d'Hiruma. Ce geste ramena l'attention du garçon à l'aspect démoniaque sur son running back et ses mains cessèrent à nouveau de bouger.

Sena appuya doucement sur l'épaule du blond afin de le tirer vers le bas en marmottant :

-Dors, Hiruma-san.

Le quaterback haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Sena continuait d'exercer une pression sur son épaule droite, mais il avait refermé les yeux. Le gamin n'était pas très résistant face au sommeil. Un sourire fendit en deux le visage d'Hiruma.

-Do…rs… Hiruma…san….Continuait néanmoins de marmonner l'ensommeillé. Sentant que son amant ne se pliait pas à ses désirs (comme la plupart du temps, de toute façon), il rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et fit la moue.

Rassemblant ses forces dans son bras et dans le haut de son torse, il tira d'un coup Hiruma vers le bas et enroula son autre bras autour du cou du blond, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule gauche. Puis il referma les yeux avec un soufflement satisfait, qui rappelait en un certain sens Cerberus venant de manger.

Hiruma resta un moment immobile, de guingois sur ses oreillers, à moitié tiré vers le bas par le plus jeune. Son ordinateur avait glissé de ses genoux entre eux deux et sa jambe droite était quasiment sortie de sous la couette à cause du manque d'équilibre.

Sa mâchoire claqua d'agacement, et il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, qui était en train de paisiblement se rendormir, la joue contre la peau de son aîné. Un léger soupir lui échappa, en même temps qu'un petit sourire. Son bras gauche faisant le tour du torse de Sena, il leva la main pour la poser par-derrière sur le crâne du running back, fourrageant dans les cheveux chocolats. Il se cala un peu mieux contre le mur, posa l'ordinateur sur le sol à côté du lit et rentra sa jambe sous la couverture.

-Quel gosse, je vous jure… Grommela-t-il en regardant de nouveau son amant.

Hiruma plissa les yeux puis se glissa un peu plus loin dans le lit, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les draps. Sena, dans son sommeil, sentit le mouvement, et s'ajusta à la nouvelle position du quaterback, calant mieux sa tête sur la poitrine pâle et passant sa jambe gauche au-dessus de celles de l'autre lycéen. Sa main qui avait servi à tirer Hiruma vers lui descendit le long de son cou et s'immobilisa à côté de sa tête endormie, à plat sur le haut du pectoral droit du quaterback.

Le blond observa tous ces changements avec une sorte d'expression satisfaite. Il s'enfonça encore un peu sous la couette et cala sa tête contre ses oreillers.

Hmpf.

Un peu de repos ne pouvait pas le tuer. Ne serait-ce le fait que de reposer son cerveau en ne faisant rien.

Lentement, le blond ferma les yeux, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

_Juste cinq minutes_. Pensa-t-il en se relaxant contre le brun. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il s'autorisait autant de laisser-aller, mais l'ambiance était propice et la respiration posée du running back endormi sur sa poitrine était apaisante.

Lentement, Hiruma sentit son cerveau s'engourdir, et ses membres s'affaisser. Un voile vint s'apposer sur son esprit et sur son corps et sa respiration se ralentissait peu à peu.

Il n'était pas familier avec cette sensation, mais il devinait parfaitement ce que c'était.

Et Hiruma s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hiruma dormit.

Fin

Ouais ben moi j'ai sommeil, là… Mmmh… RrZzzzz…

Reviewzzzzz…


End file.
